Are We Real?
by Elizabeth'sdoll
Summary: Axel is given the task of showing the newest member the ropes of the Organization. Can one boy change Axel's mind? Could they be...real? *get's a little graphic...i think XD*
1. Chapter 1

**Elizabeth's Doll here, so, I feel bad about this one. However! I think that it ends alright. I don't own any of the beautifully amazing characters...the belong to SE. I hope you enjoy!**

_"Pretentious stuck up brat..."_ Axel thought to himself. _"What the hell makes this kid so special?"_ Axel leaned against the grey wall of Castle Oblivion while Xemnas introduced the thirteenth member of the Organization: Roxas.

"As you may tell, Roxas is a new Nobody so someone will need to teach him our ways and explain our journey to where we are and where we're going. I have already assigned someone to the task. Axel, you will be Roxas's guardian and mentor from now on," Xemnas explain.

"What! You can't be serious!No way!" Xemnas simply glared at Axel. Axel had no choice but to calm down and accept his assignment. He walked up to the small spikey-haired brat and grabbed his arm and began dragging him to the bridge. "Look kid, I don't like you and-"

"Uhm..What was your name again?" Roxas asked sheepishly.

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Well Axel, I'm not here to be liked," Roxas said, his voice becoming suddenly more aggressive.

Axel grinned, "Maybe you aren't too bad after all. But look, I have an assignment from Xemnas, soon enough you'll realize that, even if you don't want to look after some bratty kid, you do it anyway. So look, here you have it.

So we've been working towards one goal: Kingdom Hearts. By achieving this goal, we can be real again; humans again. I don't always agree with how we do it, like I said before if you're told to do it, you do it. But there's this other brat, Sora, that releases the hearts that make up Kingdom Hearts. We thought we had it once, but the three Keyblade wielders locked the door. So we've been fighting and collecting, collecting and fighting," Axel rambled on.

"Keyblade..?"

"Yep, a blade like a key. Get it? It opens ANY lock. The wielder brat is pretty cute too, haha."

Roxas reached out a hand and his Keyblade appeared in his hand. Axel's eyes went wide. "So that's why you're thirteen huh? How the hell..."

"From what you've said, it looks like I'll be able to handle myself."

"That's great kid but I'm still your guardian, got it memorized? So until I'm given orders otherwise, you're stuck with me." Axel said annoyed.

"Whatever," Roxas said equally annoyed. "Where's my room?"

"Room? Kid, you're a Nobody. What do you think that means? You don't need sleep. You don't need food. You don't need anything."

"What...you can't be serious!" Roxas just couldn't believe it. He tried and tried but he couldn't remember what food tasted like, he couldn't remember his past, nothing. "Why! Why can't I remember! I want to remember!" Roxas shouted, not at Axel, not at anyone. He just shouted. Axel, the Castle, the world, none of it was there. Roxas was lost in the despair he couldn't feel, the anger he wanted to surge, and the extreme emptiness within him. He wanted to cry but his eyes wouldn't produce the tears.

All the while Axel stood in an understanding shock. He knew what the kid felt. He, too, had felt it. But to see Roxas break right there in front of him struck something within the hardened Axel. "Hey! Come on, kid. Knock it off." _"Although, realizing you're not real isn't easy,"_Axel thought to himself. He hated himself for it but, he felt sorry for the kid.

Suddenly a Dusk appeared and handed Axel an envelope. "Well, wanna take some 'emotion' out? We've got an assignment. Come on, we'll use my portal, I don't feel like teaching you how to yet." Axel open his portal into the darkness and motioned for Roxas to go in.

Roxas didn't move. He stood. He thought. Then, "Axel, am I real?"

"You don't want to know," He said as he shoved Roxas through. "So look, kid-"

"My name is Roxas."

"Whatever. This is how we get around. Just make sure you close them afterwords."

Axel and Roxas wandered around in the darkness while Axel pointed out the different places around Castle Oblivion. "Alright, enough sight-seeing. We've got to round up and disperse some Dusk."

"How long have you been in the Organization?" Roxas asked as Axel showed him how to summon Dusk.

"You learn not to count, kid. We gotta make our rounds. You go that way," Axel said pointing to the left.

"Can't I go with you?"

"Why?" He paused. "Fine, just this once." Axel took him around The World That Never Was and showed the protocol for dispersing the Dusk. "Alright, let's go back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooooo...this made even ME kinda sad...Sorry! I'm a little...weird? Ah well, I'm a writer, whaddya expect? XD Enjoy SE's characters!**

**Back at Castle Oblivion**

"Goin' soft are you Axel?" Xigbar teased.

"Shut up!" Axel retorted. He was cold, he was a Nobody. Where the hell was the brat? He looked around the inside of the castle with no luck. "Hmm, maybe he's outside." Axel went out to Naught's Walk where he found Roxas in a ball against the wall facing the remnants of Kingdom Hearts. Axel sighed. "What the hell?"

"I can't cry Axel. I feel like crying but I can't! Why? Why can't I cry? Am I..am I real?"

Axel looked at the pathetic heap on the ground. "We Nobodies are in the space between reality. We can't die because we aren't alive. That's what I know. What I don't know is why we can feel but cannot express it as well as is someone with a heart. So what you're feeling is real, but no one will ever know. Look, kid. As far as anyone else needs to know, I don't like you. But...when we're alone, you're alright kid," Axel said as he sat next to Roxas. There was something about him that reminded Axel about himself when he had just joined the Organization. Alone. Confused. Scared. Roxas stared into the never-ending night and felt the emptiness within himself.

"How do you keep going, Axel? Knowing that you're not really alive?"

"Because I know that I'm not really dead either and because of that, there's a chance that I can become real again. That's what keeps me going. It should be what keeps you going too." He looked over at Roxas, he was taking in Axel's advice. Axel stood. "Alright, come on, get up. We've got stuff to do."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"But Aaaaxel!"

"No buts. Let's get going," Axel growled. He opened a portal to the darkness, stepped in, and waited for Roxas; he wasn't getting in trouble with Xemnas again. They arrived in a cave with a series of alcoves. "I'm gonna let you do this one on your own. You know what to do, right kid?" Axel leaned against the cool rock of the cave and closed his eyes. His thoughts kept turning to the same subject and every time he fought to push them away. "_Soft hands touching his skin, defiant lips exploring every part of his body...no! None of that Axel!_" Axel pulled himself away from his thoughts.

"A-Axel!" Roxas screamed, pulling Axel completely out of his thoughts.

"Shit! Roxas!" Axel summoned his weapons and ran into the horde of Dusks surrounding the small boy. In one swift movement he ignited both weapons and threw them into the crowd. He jumped above the Dusks as his weapons returned to him and plunged into the center of them. From afar, Axel's battle may have looked like random killing but, from where Roxas stood, it was an elegant dance of flame. At the end of his dance, Axel had destroyed all the Dusks, which left him out of breath and drenched in sweat.

"W...wow" was all that escaped the awe-stricken Roxas.

"What the hell were you doing! Great! Now I'm going to have to deal with Xemnas! What the hell Roxas!" Axel fumed.

"I-I just did what you did to round up the Dusks..but once they saw the "Keyblade" they freaked out and started attacking me! I'm sorry Axel!"

"Go back to Castle Oblivion. I'll finish up here."

Roxas opened a portal and ran through. "_I'll talk to Xemnas so Axel doesn't have to," _Roxas decided.

Axel dispersed the lesser Nobodies. "_I'm just glad he's okay..."_

When Roxas arrived at the Castle, he found Xemnas in his study. "Uhm, excuse me," Roxas squeaked. Roxas felt intimidated by the tall, silver-haired man before him.

"Ah, Roxas, welcome. What can I do for you?" Xemnas said in a calm, powerful voice.

"Well, you see, Axel and I were on our mission and I was attacked by the Nobodies. They had to be destroyed."

"By who?" Xemnas asked cooly.

"By me, sir."

"I see. You do know that this won't go unpunished. I will ask again; who destroyed the Nobodies?"

"I did, sir," Roxas repeated.

"Very well," Xemnas said. Roxas suddenly felt a sharp pain across his face. He was then thrown against the desk his face had recently met. "If you make a sound, you'll only make your punishment worse. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Roxas whimpered. As the words left his mouth, his head made contact with the desk once again. Roxas was dazed. In his confusion, he could feel his cloak being removed. Fear filled his widened eyes. Cold hands ran up and down his back, stopped at the small of his back, then moved around his hip and to the front. He felt something hard against his ass. He was then forcibly and violently penetrated as the hand in front moved up and down his dick. Roxas let out a yelp and instantly regretted it. "_Shit!_"

Axel walked through the darkness after finishing the mission. He knew what was coming and shuddered at the memory of his last punishment. "Whatever," Axel said annoyed. He reached Castle Oblivion and asked Demyx where Roxas was.

"Well...uhm, he and Xemnas are talking," Demyx said quietly as he looked at the ground. They all knew Xemnas's punishments.

"You can't be serious! What a stupid kid!" Axel shouted as he headed to what seemed to be Roxas's favorite spot. "_Why would he.._"

**Back to Roxas D:**

"Tsk, tsk Roxas. You must really want me to be inside you," Xemnas chuckled as his thrusts became more violent. Roxas bit his lip to keep his cries of agony to himself. His eyes went wide with horror as he felt blood start to cover his inner thighs. Roxas made no further sounds and Xemnas released his seed in Roxas, giving him a sick feeling. Xemnas left him saying, "Do not fail again Roxas."

Roxas found water and cleaned off his thighs. He was shaken. "_My first time and I was raped! Where's Axel?_" he thought to himself. But why? Why did he want to see Axel? His mindless wandering led him to his favorite spot where Axel was waiting for him.

Axel stood upon seeing the shaking figure before him. "Roxas...you shouldn't have done that!"

"A-Axel...he...I'm..." Roxas tried to speak but his mouth failed him. He walked over to Axel and burried his face in his chest.

Axel was shocked. Why was his face getting so hot? "I know Roxas, I know." He placed a hand comfortingly on the back of Roxas's head. "I'm sorry..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Go Axel go! Here we go! Another chapter! Mean ol' Xemnas. He's SE's though, not mine, as well as the rest of the characters. Enjoy!**

**Later (Poor Roxas T~T)**

Axel stormed into Xemnas's study. "What the hell! He's just a kid! I thought I was responsible for him? Shouldn't I have been punished instead!" Axel roared. "_What the hell am I doing?_" Axel asked himself. He didn't want that to happen..but it was better than Roxas having to go through it again.

"Roxas had to be taught. I will listen to your request, however. The next time Roxas fails, you will receive his punishment. Do you miss me inside you, Axel?" Xemnas pulled him close and forcibly kissed him. His tongue demanded entrance into his mouth so Axel parted his lips, allowing Xemnas's tongue to occupy his mouth. Axel shuddered. Xemnas pushed him back. "Go, stay with Roxas."

Roxas hadn't moved from the spot facing oblivion. He held his knees to his chest and found himself wishing that Axel was there. "Roxas, are you okay?" Axel asked as he stood beside him. "_Why do I care so much..._" Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled, a soft smile. If Axel had had a heart, it would have skipped a beat. Roxas looked defeated, disturbed...beautiful. His cheeks were flushed and the blue of his eyes shone. Axel held out a hand to help Roxas stand. Roxas took it and was pulled into an embrace.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Roxas asked, blushing.

Axel answered with a delicate kiss on Roxas's lips. "_His lips...they're so soft..." _He placed a hand on Roxas's lower back to press their bodies together.

"_What is he doing? Why...Do I..."_ Roxas's thoughts raced. He pushed Axel away. He wasn't sure if he was mad or pleased...he looked at Axel..._ "What is he feeling..." _Roxas looked away and opened a portal, he ran through and closed it behind him. He wasn't sure where he was running to, but it didn't really matter as long as it wasn't there.

"Roxas..."Axel said, sadness filling his voice. "What the hell was I thinking?" Axel decided he would wait there. Roxas would either come back pissed or... Axel shook his head, there was no point in getting all worked up. "What was I thinking..."

**^-^ To Roxy in The World That Never Was**

Roxas strolled by the looming buildings that nobody inhabited. It was dark, and that was okay. It was a great place to sift through his scattered thoughts. _"I didn't like what Xemnas did at all! But Axel...it was different. His was soft...caring...what do I feel towards Axel...? What does he feel towards me? I don't know. I'll go back! I'll find out!" _Using the darkness, he made his way back to Castle Oblivion. He had misjudged the distance and ended up in the Hall of Memories so he had to run back to Naught's Walk. When Roxas emerged from around the corner he saw Axel leaning against a wall, arms crossed, eyes closed. Roxas smiled as he crept up to Axel and gently pressed his lips against Axel's.

Axel's eyes shot open. "Roxas..what are you.." Axel said amazed.

"I'm not sure how I feel yet, and I don't know how you feel, but I think I might really lo- like you. Got it memorized?"

"Got it memorized." Axel pulled Roxas close and kissed him. He positioned his hands on Roxas's body to pull him as close as possible. Roxas's arms went up around Axel's neck and one hand grabbed a handful of his spikey red hair. Axel, the older and more experienced one, began to kiss Roxas again and again. He kissed his cheek then down to his neck. He ran his soft, wide tongue against Roxas's soft skin, making them both shiver. Axel quickly established himself as the seme. He nibbled Roxas's ear then went back to kissing his uke. Axel was careful not to be too forceful but he gently made his way into Roxas's mouth. A soft moan escaped Roxas that only made Axel want him more. Axel kissed Roxas once more and then hugged him. "Enough for now Roxas, before I go any further."

"But Axel..!" Roxas pouted.

"Another time Roxas, I promise. Oh, but I have a question for you," Axel said while holding Roxas.

Roxas looked up at Axel, "What is it?"

"Can I call you mine, Roxas?"

"Yes, Axel, yes!"

Axel kissed Roxas's forehead then took his and in his own. The two walked back to the main hall. "Roxas agreed to be mine," Axel told Demyx while beaming.

"Oh, that's great! But I thought you didn't like Roxas."

"I don't like anyone at first. Just how I am, kid. But Roxas has grown on me," Axel laughed as he pulled Roxas closer to him. Roxas giggled. Axel gripped his cloak. _"Damn, he's so cute!" _Axel screamed in his head. Sorry Demyx, but we have to go."

"Uh, okay. See you two later."

"Axel, where are we going? What about our mission?" Roxas yelped as Axel pulled him along.

"We'll be fine. Let's go," Axel said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

***Ooooooh Axel! Whattcha gonna do!? Lucky SE! Owning these characters! Enjoy this installment. ^-^**

"But where are we going?"

"Twilight Town. There's a beautiful mansion there. Now stop asking questions," Axel said as they walked through the darkness. They exited into a grand mansion. It was quiet and everything was covered by large sheets to protect it from dust. Axel, with his back to Roxas, said, "Pick a room."

"But Axel, this is someone's house."

"No one lives here. No one has for a long time. Now pick a-" Axel turned around. The ceiling-to-floor windows let in the glow of the setting sun. Soft rays fell on Roxas, highlighting every feature. Axel advanced towards Roxas. "Forgive me." was all Axel said before he took hold of Roxas's hair and kissed him hard. The kiss caused Axel's breathing to become harder, as well as something else. Axel slid his tongue into Roxas's mouth as his hands worked on his cloak.

"Axel what..." Roxas stopped. Axel felt so good. Roxas let out a moan that only fueled Axel. Before Roxas had time to realize, his cloak had been tossed aside. Hands, shaking with pleasure, began to remove Axel's. Soon Axel's toned body was pressed against Roxas. Axel's hand found Roxas's already erect shaft and ran his hand along its length.

Axel carefully laid Roxas back on the floor as he continued to kiss Roxas and pump his hand up and down Roxas's shaft. "Excited, Roxas?" Axel whispered in Roxas's ear as he licked and nibbled.

"Sh-shuddup..." Roxas barely managed to let out. Axel ran his tongue across Roxas's neck, down to his chest where he traced his nipples, down his toned stomach, and finally down to his hard penis. He licked the tip and down the length of it which provoked a soft moan and whimper from the uke. Axel took all of Roxas in his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down. "A...A...Axel!" roxas shouted. His hand gripped Axel's hair and helped his head move up and down faster. He moaned from the level of Axel's skill. "Oh my god, Axel!"

Axel kissed back up to Roxas's lips, took both his wrists in one hand, placed two of his fingers to Roxas's lips, and whispered, "Suck." Roxas took both fingers in his mouth and ran his tongue over them as he sucked. Axel removed his fingers then rubbed them against Roxas's hole. He inserted his fingers. Roxas gasped and Axel whispered, "Relax." He moved his fingers in and out slowly at first then more and more quickly. Roxas winced but moaned. Axel removed his fingers and slowly inserted his dick. Roxas's hands writhed but he didn't stuggle any further. Axel started slowly but built up speed.

Roxas moaned loudly. His toes curled. "Axel, let me..." Roxas pleaded. Axel shook his head, and with his free hand began pumping Roxas's erection. Roxas's back arched and he moaned. Axel kissed him and licked his lips. Roxas parted his lips, allowing Axel's tongue entrance. Axel pushed and pulled in and out of Roxas. Axel moaned Roxas's name just as Roxas came. Axel came right after.

Axel pulled out and fell on his back beside Roxas, both breathing heavily. He leaned over and kissed Roxas's cheek. "How did that feel, babe?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"A-amazing...Axel..How many..." Roxas started, but did he want the answer.

"Just one. Xemnas's punishment is the same for us all. But even if I don't fuck up he'll call me into the study..I've learned from it being done to me. But with you, I wanted it to feel good. It's different with you. I tried to be gentle, and this wasn't a punishment, it was pleasure. I hope it felt better than with him."

"Much better. Thank you, Axel." Roxas scooted closer to Axel and cuddled against him. Axel stood and picked Roxas up. He carried his uke into a room and laid him down on a bed. He laid down behind him and wrapped his arms around him. They simply laid there and relaxed, which eventually turned into a deep day dreaming.

Roxas was the first back to reality. "Shit! Axel!" Roxas exclaimed with a sudden realization.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"The mission! We forgot about the mission!"

Axel went frigid. _"Oh shit..not that..not after something so great." _he shouted in his head.

"Let's...let's run away!"

"No. They'd find us and our punishment would be tenfold. Go. Check to see if he sent someone else, if not, complete the mission. I'll go talk to Xemnas," Axel said coldly.

"But Axel."

"No. Go." Reluctantly, Roxas turned and ran into the darkness. "That was worth whatever Xemnas is going to do," Axel sighed to himself. Slowly, he trodded through the darkness to Castle Oblivion. No one said anything as he walked into Xemnas's study. When he entered, he didn't say anything, he simply stood and awaited the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

***Me again! I wonder...can something without a heart...love? I guess we'll see! ^-^ SE's characters, not mine!***

"Axel," Xemnas said in a smooth tone, "you think you can go off with that boy and ignore the task I had set for you? Axel, that's unacceptable." Xemnas turned and slapped Axel with the back of his hand. Axel didn't make a sound, he knew better. "Strip." So Axel slowly, not too slowly, removed his cloak. Xemnas grabbed Axel's hair and pulled it, expecting him to follow. He pulled until Axel was on his knees. Xemnas removed his cloak and got behind Axel on his knees. He violently pushed Axel forward, causing his face and the ground to make contact. Xemnas shoved himself into Axel, who accidentally cried out, provoking a more violent thrust.

Axel tried thinking of something else but he couldn't find anything. Then, Roxas appeared in his mind. Axel smiled. Then he replayed their first time and Axel could no longer feel Xemnas slamming inside him. Then Roxas's voice echoed in his head. _"Axel, are we real?"_

_ "Can we be?"_

_ "Axel, am I real?"_

_ "Is what I'm feeling...real? Does it make me real?" _A sharp pain snapped him out of his thoughts. He felt blood trickle down from his forehead

"Axel, you aren't paying attention. I said I was done. Or would you rather my continue?" Axel shook his head. "Good, then get out of my sight." Axel got his cloak on and limped out, his backside giving causing him discomfort.

Roxas waited at Naught's Walk for Axel. He sat with back against the wall of the Castle, one knee up, the other leg flat against the ground. One arm rested on the knee that was bent, the other rested limply on the flat leg. His eyes were closed and he listened intently for footsteps. His ears twitched when he heard an oddly paced set coming towards him.

Axel could see Roxas. _"Damn..he can pull of the innocent look and the punk look." _As he got closer, Roxas stood and began running towards him. "Roxas.." Axel said quietly. Roxas hugged Axel tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Axel!"

Axel responded with a passionate kiss that Roxas quickly gave into. "Just sit with me, please." Axel sat and pulled Roxas gently onto his lap. Roxas wriggled to get into a good spot. Axel held him tenderly. "Roxas, we can't mess up again, okay? I don't want anyone but you. I especially don't want him touching you. So we gotta stay on top of it, okay?"

Roxas nodded. "Axel."

"Yes, Roxas?"

"You make me feel real."

Axel took a moment to process what Roxas had said. "Real? I make you feel real?"

"Yeah. Real. I do hope that someday we can become real. Don't you?"

"I do, Roxas. I do."

"Can we love?"

"I don't know."

"Okay." Roxas stopped asking questions. He just nuzzled against Axel and enjoyed being next to him. Roxas stole a quick kiss then hid his face against Axel's chest to keep him from stealing it back. Axel took Roxas's hair in his hand and gently pulled so that Roxas looked up. As soon as he did, Axel stole a kiss. He hinted that he wanted entrance into Roxas's warm, wet mouth. Roxas allowed him in and Axel's tongue explored Roxas's mouth as his hands explored his body. One hand found it's way under Roxas's cloak. Roxas jumped a little when one of Axel's fingers rubbed that spot on his head. Axel began to slowly rub Roxas's dick which caused Roxas to moan between kisses.

Roxas stopped Axel's hand, pulled Axel's cloak up and straddled him. Roxas didn't lower himself but began to pump Axel's shaft. When Axel was hard, Roxas lowered himself, allowing him to penetrate. Roxas winced and stopped. He then continued until Axel was all the way in. He moved himself up and down, slowly, seductively, occasionally stealing a kiss.

"Fuck Roxas..you're so fucking tight.." Axel moaned into the ear he was nipped at. He ordered Roxas to get on his hands and knees. Axel began thrusting in and out of Roxas's tight ass. He slapped away Roxas's hand as he tried to pump his erection. "Only I can pleasure you." He took Roxas in his hand and pumped in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Oh god Axel! I-I'm going to...!" Roxas half whispered, half yelled. In his ecstasy he came, as well as his lover. Roxas fell on his side then rolled on his back.

Axel fell back against the wall of the Castle. "Roxas, you asked if we could love. And I think we can."

"Really? How come?"

"Because I think I love you."

"I think I love you too, Axel."


End file.
